Life Of An Onigiri
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Tohru is growing up and missing her mom more and more. When Kyo and Yuki are away at the dojo for a week, can Hatori and Shigure cope with the emotional girl? What happens when Hatori confesses his love for her and Tohru hears? Read! Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I own the plot. **

**Just letting you know, Shigure might be a little OOC. **

**The info for the following song is at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Rememberance and Confessions**

_"Dare mo sagashiteru yume wa, kitto aru, dokokani aru, negai ga, itsuka kanau made, hitori jyanai...makesou ni naru kedo omoi wa, konna ni mo afuretru, saigo made yareru to itteta ne, kitto tsuyogatte itanda...itsudatte mucha bakka de, zutto karamawari de, dakedo anata dake ga sobani ita..."_

Tohru was singing like a complete, total angel. She was sitting alone in her room, on her bed, holding a picture of her mother. She was singing her favorite song as she remembered times with her mother in the past. She cried as she stopped singing.

Shigure, in the room next door, heard the beautiful singing stop and be replaced by sobs. Being Shigure, he had to go see what was wrong. Hoping to show the girl some comfort, he knocked on her room door, hoping for her to answer.

Sure enough, Tohru answered as bravely as possible:

"Come in."

Shigure slowly entered, pushing in the door behind him.

"Tohru? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Shigure- san," Tohru said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You don't look fine. You were crying," Shigure sat down next to her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing," Tohru was flushed.

"Are you sick? This isn't like you," Shigure asked.

"No. Don't worry about me. I'll just be going to make dinner now," Tohru went to stand up.

She gently sat back down when Shigure grabbed her arm.

"Forget dinner. Can you finish singing that beautiful song for me?," Shigure asked, hoping to cheer her up.

"You heard? I'm so embarassed! I don't sing that well," Tohru blushed.

"I think that it was beautiful and it would make me happy if you sing the rest of it for me," Shigure smiled.

"If it makes Shigure-san happy, I'll sing," Tohru smiled.

Shigure nodded in appoval. Tohru took a deep breath and her sweet voice filled the air.

_"Dare mo sagashiteru yume wa kitto aru, dokokani aru, negai ga itsuka kanau made, hitori jyanai sa...ano hi mita yuuhi to, kaze no iro, ima wo mune ni shimatte iru, honto wa wakatteta, dakedo ienakatta, zutto anata dake da sobani ita..."_

Tohru sang like an angel. Her eyes were absolutely glowing. She sounded every word beautifully and gracefully and, not to mention, perfectly.

_"Dare mo sagashiteru yume wa kitto aru, dokokani aru, negai ga hajimaru, shinjitetai mada minu, hikari yakusoku no basho e to, tsuzuite yuku, nagai ga itsuka kanau made, hitori jynai...mother...,"_

Tohru stopped singing and started crying as she held the picture of her mother close to her heart.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I shouldn't have forced you to sing," Shigure said to her.

"Oh Shigure...mom...," Tohru muttered weakly before passing out and falling backwards, still clutching her mother's picture to her chest.

"Tohru? Tohru!," Shigure jumped to his feet and grabbed Tohru's arm and was relieved to find a pulse.

"I'm so sorry my flower. This is all my fault. I'll get Hatori," Shigure said to her unconcious body.

A few minutes, Hatori was called and the dog was desperately awaiting his appearance. Suddenly, Hatori came through the front door, wearing a white lab coat and bag in hand.

"How is she?," Hatori asked.

"I don't know. She was fine a few seconds ago and then she just blacked out," Shigure spoke as he led Hatori to her room.

"Has she been acting normally the past few days?," Hatori asked.

"She's been...emotional. She has been crying a lot lately. I didn't think it was anything but teenage hormones," Shigure said as they entered the room.

Hatori sat on the bed next to Tohru while Shigure sat on a chair next to her bed.

"Teenage hormones are a lot more dangerous than you think. She's at that age Shigure- she's 18 now," Hatori said.

"I know well how it is at that age. She's doesn't even have a boyfriend," Shigure said.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything serious. She should wake up soon. How do you know that she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"She told me. She tells me everything about her sex life," Shigure said.

"You're being quite serious about this."

"I have to. I'd be considered a rapist if I were to-"

"I spoke too soon," Hatori rolled his eyes," What's that?"

"Oh, that? A picture of her mother, Kyoko."

"That's probably what's making her this way. She's at that point in her life where she needs parental support. Yet, she has no parents."

"She's more open to us than the boys. I try to be as helpful as I can be. She's already asking questions, Hatori. I can't give her 'the talk'."

"I didn't know that about her."

"Of course not. A week ago, she told me she got her period and that she was in heat. She locked herself in her room everyday to avoid Yuki and Kyo."

"That's completely natural for a girl her age," Hatori said.

"Well, I don't know what to do. You're a doctor- talk to her."

"I would be the wrong person to speak to her. She seems intimidated by me."

"You make yourself that way, Haa-san. Step out of professionalism for a change and speak to her as though you were her father."

"I can't," Hatori sighed.

"You can't? Why the hell not? We both know that you have feelings for her."

"Dammit, that's why Shigure. A doctor that has feelings for his patient? I don't want to ruin her life as well, Shigure. I can't take that risk."

The tension escalated quickly. Before either of them knew it, they were in a heated arguement. Shigure was the first to start:

"You know what you are Hatori? You're a coward. Nothing but a goddamn cowardly jackass. A dumb ass doctor who has no damn feelings for others.Why don't you get some balls for kami's sake and tell her dammit? She's different from Kana, you bastard! Can't you see that? She loves you Hatori. And if you continue to be a jackass, she won't know that you love her back! If you won't listen to my advice, then fuck it! You don't need my damn help! I'm just looking out for my cousin, goddammit!"

Hatori was silent for a few seconds as he absorbed what Shigure said. Hearing the way Shigure spoke, he couldn't help but get furious:

"She sees me as nothing, dammit! Only as a damn doctor. No one has feelings for me. And if it makes you happy, I'll say it. I love her! I fucking love her, Shigure; and it's tearing me apart!"

The two cousins were silent now. Little did they know, Tohru had woken up and heard the whole arguement. She heard every single word they said.

"Hatori...," Tohru murmured, bringing their attention to her in surprise.

"Hatori. I love you too. No, I don't see you as just a doctor; I see you as the man I loved since the day I met him. I really do love you Hatori Sohma. I love you with all my heart..."

* * *

**A bit of fluff at the ending there fit in just right!**

**Did Hatori seem OOC too? I think a bit.**

**About Shigure- that's how I imagine him mad. It's a bit OOC. **

**Tohru was emotional, unlike her normal self. If you think it's OOC to Tohru, wait until the next chapter and you'll find out why. **

**Arigato for reading everybody. Please review. It gets better, I promise.**

**-**

**_PS-__ If you were wondering what the song was, here you go. The title is "Yakusoku No Basho e" by Yonekura Chihiro. It happens to be the second opening to 'Kaleido Star' and one of my very favorite songs as well. If you can't read Japanese and would like the english lyrics, private message me._**

_**Here's something 'cause I love you all soooo much:**_

_**--Visit my profile for the link to download, and listen to, the mp3 of the song.** _


End file.
